Questionable Woman
by ArticSoul
Summary: Kakashi had a scared soul, one day he meets someone who is a balm to his scars. But there is more to her than meets the eye. FemNaru EscortNaru
1. Chapter 1 New Road

**So sorry about this I rerewrote chapter 1. Looking back it was really bad (imo) I think I wrote this with a lot more character developement. Finals are done I will start working on rewritting chapter 2 so it doesn't suck. Then chapter 3 I don't know if you can tell but this is much longer then usual which I am trying to make the norm from now on. Also tell me if I get too discriptive, I'm really trying to immerse the reader in the environment. Hopefully you guys like I look forward to continuning this story and making each chapter longer and longer (which will mean updates are farther apart).**

A woman was walking through the streets of Konoha's red light district, by her appearance alone you wouldn't be able to tell her age nor would she tell you if you asked. She wore a black yukata with small white vines running along the dress covering her generous features, her chocolate brown hair was up in a bun. She ran a smaller "entertainment" house deep within the district, it was slow today so she decided to go outside for a bit and enjoy the fresh air. As she passed an alleyway a child's cries reached her ears. These sounds weren't uncommon, Konoha had a surplus of orphans since the Kyuubi attacked four years ago, most of the time Kaede ignored these cries, despite being the most prosperous of the Hidden Villages it was still survival of the fittest. For some reason tonight was different, venturing into the alleyway her eyes adjusting to the darkness she could see piles of garbage, not long after the putrid smell assaulted her nose. She pushed further into the alleyway reaching the point where the wimpers emanated from and her breath caught in her throat. Missing the gasp that escaped her mouth she knelt down ignoring the fact that her clothes would be soiled from the dirt.

It was Naruto Uzumaki the village's pariah, Jinchuuriki, son of the Fourth Hokage, oh Lord Third might say he was an orphan but Kaede knew, she had met Lord Fourth before and they were spitting images of each other, their hair color was the exact shade and if the boy opened his eyes they would have been the exact same shade of blue. His face was covered in blood and his right wrist was bent at a funny angle. She picked the boy up ignoring the flinch that ran through his body and the implications that came along with it and ran as fast as she could in her attire back to her business. It wasn't much to look at, a three story building dark wooden paneling siding. While it was one of the taller buildings that was only because she and her close friend lived there as well. Going through the back door because Kaede had a feeling that running through the front door covered in blood holding a child wouldn't go over to well.

Opening the door and thanking the gods that it didn't squeak like it normal she walked up the three flights of stairs, ignoring the sounds of sex that reverberated through the halls. Upon entering her personal bedroom she laid the boy down on the bed and closed her door. Stripping the boy of the clothes he wore, if you could call the shabby rags he wore clothing she noticed they were soaked along with herself. Perhaps the heavens were crying at the treatment of one of the Leaf's greatest heros. Checking the boy over there appeared to be no other injuries, however there were slight signs of malnutrition.

Before she could continue her care the door burst open. "Kaede I was worried about you, it just started raining cats and dogs" Kaede turned around to see her best friend Juhi. Not much younger than her, but a bit taller, deep black hair and eyes made her popular among a certain niche of people who wanted to pretend she was part Uchiha. Noticing the blood stain on Kaede's Kimono Juhi voice increased a few notches. "Oh my God what happened are you mhppphmmm." Kaede covered her mouth the last they needed was to draw attention to the situation especially since Juhi could wake the whole damn block if she tried. Kaede quickly went and shut the door the that was still open. Turning to her best friend eyes steely she asked her best friend a life changing question. "You trust me right?" A nod Juhi appeared to be in a bit of a daze from seeing the blood. "And I can trust you right?" Another nod.

Kaede showed Juhi the sleeping child on the bed. Juhi's jaw dropped a little bit "Is that who I think it is?" Kaede hummed out an affirmation and asked if Juhi could get the first aid supplies. Upon her return they wet some rags and proceeded to wipe all the grime off the boy's body, right as they had cleaned most of the boy something happened.

A black spiral swirled around his belly button, from there lines flowed forth across his body branching like roots. Both Kaede and Juhi were too stunned to do anything other than watch this transformation. They should've felt fear considering that was the seal that held the Kyuubi back but they had complete faith that if the Fourth gave his life the seal would hold. Finally after what seemed like an eternity but in reality was just a few moments the lines retreated like rivers running dry and the seal faded back into nothing.

There were a few glaring differences though he no rather it was a she. Her hair was longer instead of being about an inch it was about shoulder length. Kaede and Juhi hadn't really noticed while they were cleaning the male turned female but the reason Naruto's face had been covered in blood was now sitting in plain sight, three lines on each cheek, giving the appearance of whiskers. However did this to him, her, whatever Naruto was must have been a sick fuck. As Kaede's eyes went down the body the most noticeable difference was apparent, the male parts were gone and now there were female parts.

"Did Lord Fourth's son just turn into a girl?" Juhi's voice was a little shaky.

"It appears so" Kaede's reply was barely a whisper. A small whimper came from the child reminding the two women of the situation they were still in. Juhi proceeded to stitch the facial wounds together while Kaede set Naruto's wrist in a stint. After they finished they both sat down breathing heavily. "Juhi can I trust you too take care of the brothel tonight I am going to keep watch over her." Juhi saw the weariness etched onto her best friends face, gave a weak smiled and said "Of course" and left the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

Kaede looked at the child now peacefully resting and briefly fell back to the memories of Lord Fourth. There had been times when Minato-sama was forced by his comrades to come to this place, she had served him each time. With a dazzling smile he grabbed a bit of her heart, he never slept with her it was always tea and conversation, he treated her with great respect. Her inner child always dreamed that one day Minato would take her away from from her current lifestyle but she knew that was just a pipe dream. Minato only had eyes for one woman, and her name was Kushina Uzumaki the refugee from Uzugakuri. With her deep red hair and fiery personality they were perfect for each other and together they made a beautiful child. A child that Lord Third was clearly incapable of taking proper care of.

A cold shiver suddenly ran down her spine upon fully realizing were here thoughts were leading to. Kaede wanted to raise the child, away from the hate, away from those who do her harm. She wanted to kidnap the Fourth's daughter and raise her. Oh Kaede knew that she personally wouldn't call her actions kidnapping however in the eyes of the law it would be. It would be even worse considering that Jinchuurikis were considered weapons of mass destruction, Kaede's nails dug into her skin at the thought of people considering kids weapons, and hiding her would be a major crime. Not only that but Kaede wanted to tell Naruto everything about her including what she contained, despite the law Lord Third passed when Naruto was born. One that she knew she would be put to death for. Was she willing to take the risk just to save one child? Looking at the girls sleeping face the answer was clear, yes, yes Kaede would because it was the least she could do for Lord Fourth who gave everything and more for his village. She felt the adrenaline leaving her system, her eyelids drooping until she joined Naruto in the land of dreams.

Naruto's opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting, the roof didn't have cracks running through it like veins running through leaves. Turning his head to the left he swore he saw an angel, dark brown hair was up in a bun with a few strands coming undone and falling over her face. Light was streaming through the window causing her face to have an ethereal glow. Her face was resting on the back of the chair. Suddenly Naruto remember what happened the night before, a man with a green vest, purple eyes and shoulder length silver hair, the kunai glistening in the darkness, the pain. Starting to hyperventilate Naruto failed to notice the woman get up a rush to his side. It wasn't until the woman started rubbing Naruto's back in a circular motion and whispering that everything was going to be be fine did he calm down.

"Breath child, breath you're safe here." The soothing voice told him.

"Where 'm I?" His voice was uncertain.

"You're safe dear." The woman ruffled his hair, which was longer than he remembered it being. A frown marred his face it felt weird having someone ruffle his hair, he didn't have much human contact during his life. "You're at a brothel dear, my name is Kaede and I'm the owner of this place. I found you on the streets last night pretty beaten up so I took you here where me and my friend patched you up."

"Ma name 's Naruto Uzumaki, thank ya for treating me old lady!" Despite the blinding smile coming from the young child Kaede couldn't help but feel some anger at being called old, she would have to check for wrinkles when she got to a mirror. Naruto started wiggling under the covers he was really hot. Throwing off the sheets there was another surprise waiting the boy. "WHA APPENED TO MA WIE WIE?!" Instead it of his wiener, it was some sort of slit. Reaching down to see if it was really gone and if it was, to see what was there instead before he could get all the way Kaede's hand grasped hers.

"That is called a vagina dear, it appears you are girl Naruto. Last night when we were healing you your body shifted from boy to girl." Kaede wanted to make this as easy for Naruto, changing genders overnight would be hard on anyone clearly she never met Naruto Uzumaki before.

"So do all girls have these? How do you pee? Will I get mounds like you? Does poop come out of this hole too?" Kaede could feel a headache coming on it appears that at the age of four gender hadn't been really been explained to Naruto yet or most children. Before she could continue her barrage of questions her stomach made a itself known. Naruto's face flushed red in embarrassment, Kaede merely smiled at the girl and how expressive she was.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with me Naruto?" After receiving a hearty yes, Kaede gave Naruto some robes which were too large for her and lead Naruto to the kitchen where she made breakfast and answer her mountain of questions. It hurt Kaede on the inside to see Naruto light up whenever Kaede smiled at her or answered a question without any snide remarks. It was surprising how easily the girl opened up to Kaede, Kaede could definitely tell that while she had her father's looks, she had her mother's personality.

"Thanks for the food miss, I gotta head out thou the old man must be missing me." She was walking towards the door, planning going back into that cruel world, Kaede saw the image of Naruto's body broken in the rain this time bleeding out from everywhere, eyes dull and lifeless.

"WAIT" Naruto's little hand was resting on the doorknob when Kaede found her voice again her voice was weak. It was now, or never "would you like to stay with me here" Kaede made a vague hand motion, "I know how you are treated out there, I would be willing to take you in." Kaede stood up hoping to convey her seriousness she couldn't let Naruto go out there, she couldn't let that sunny disposition be soiled by the ignorance of the villages. To see those eyes so filled with wonder become an empty void as she was further isolated until she became a hollow shell. "I know you don't know me well and I can't prove to you anything but..." Before she could finish she felt an impact on her stomach.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" A continuous stream of yeses flowed from Naruto's mouth. Kaede could feel her kimono getting damp from the tears Naruto was shedding. After the crying stopped Kaede lifted Naruto's chin up to look at her.

"Naruto there are many people in this village who don't like you, in order to protect you we will have to hide you." Kaede hadn't really thought this far, hell the idea of taking her in had just come to mind recently. How to explain to a four year old the importance of this, Kaede had never raised a kid, much less been around kids.

It appears that Naruto was understanding though. " So I on't be able ta see tha old man anymore?" There was a sad resignation in the voice one that shouldn't be heard from someone of her age.

"Yes Naruto the old man is supposed to be your caretaker, if you were to go back to him you would still be in danger. I'm not sure why he isn't protecting you" _why he isn't lifting you up on the pedestal that you should be on, or why he hasn't told the Leaf the truth about you, the whole truth._ "Are you okay with this Naruto?"

"No 'm not but I dun't wunna be hurt anymore, and you're tha nicest person I met." It seemed that that the conversation had ended there as Naruto started to yawn and her eyes drooping. Naruto was asleep by the time Kaede picked her up. Laying her down on the bed Kaede had a small smile her face, this would be the start of something great she could just feel it. It appeared that Naruto's hand had also fully healed as the cast had fallen off during the night and Naruto hadn't made any complaints about the wrist hurting.

That night was rough for Kaede, the girls sent odd looks at her except Juhi. Kaede wanted to make sure Naruto's first night went well, she knew those who went through traumatic experiences had problems sleeping and she didn't wish to alert the others if Naruto woke up screaming. Kaede's suspicions were proven correct as three hours after Naruto had fallen asleep she had started murmuring in her sleep which quickly escalated into screaming. Luckily Kaede was able to wake her up before the screams lasted to long. When Naruto woke up the screams transitioned into sobbing as she clung to Kaede. Sitting there letting a young child cry into her chest merely confirmed her faith in the choice to keep Naruto. Naruto fell asleep not long after, Kaede stood watch over her acting like a guard trying to keep the memories away.

The next morning Naruto seemed to be happy though Kaede knew some of it was forced. Kaede was exhausted though, despite being a hostess she was not used to pulling all nighters.

Thank goodness Juhi showed up in the late morning, after Kaede introduced the two they seemed to get along well perhaps both being bundles of energy. Despite everything the girl has been through she seems to want to see the best in people or perhaps she would only trust those whom Kaede did. Kaede found out she was wrong as Juhi took Naruto to make some lunch while Kaede took a nap, Kaede saw the pure fear in her eyes of being left alone. Kaede merely smiled and laid down, she saw her smile ease the tightness around Naruto's mouth, the fear be lesser in her eyes. It would be a long time before Naruto would trust someone without someone vouching for them. Her trust was as scarred as Naruto's face and it would take years to heal.

The rest of the week was a struggle, with Naruto's nightmares still a common occurrence, causing Kaede or sometimes Juhi to have to watch over her. The scars on her face were darkening looking more and more like whiskers everyday, Kaede had no idea what the ninja did to her to make her look like it. It was really nerve wracking when the Uchiha Police and an Inuzuka stopped by asking questions and the have the dog sniff around the building. Kaede was eternally grateful that it had rained that night as it must have washed her scent away. It also helped that there were so many scents in the building due to the shear number of people that came through this establishment. Kaede also knew that the Police force was doing a routine sweep through the district which had helped calmed her nerves incredibly.

At the end of the week Kaede knew that she or Juhi wouldn't be able to watch Naruto every night and keep the business. Which had lead her to the herbalist and attempt to some sleeping herbs, they gave her a funny look when she asked for something that would help a four year sleep. It had taken an hour to convince Naruto to take them, after Kaede had explained that they would help her sleep better and maybe make the nightmares go away did she agree.

It was a month until Kaede decided to was safe to introduce Naruto to the rest of the girls however first they had to disguise her.

" 'm I ugly? Is tha why ya are covering me up?" Naruto currently had a long black robe on with a hood on, covering every inch of her body except for her face.

"No no no no honey you look perfect" Kaede rushed to assure her "however we need to protect you and while I trust them all I want you to get used covering your looks." After receiving a small nod she continued with the last piece a light gray stretch of thin fabric. Wrapping it around Naruto's lower head so that it covered everything below Naruto's eyes. Stepping back to admire her work her heart melted a little bit, Naruto looked like a walking teddy bear.

A name was all that missing, Kaede and Juhi couldn't very well call her Naruto. "Alright honey we need a new name for you dear." The response was unexpected to say the least.

"NO I DON'T WANNA NEW NAME! YA CAN'T DO THAT NONONONONONO!" Naruto completely broke down. Kaede rushed to hug her, rubbing her back in soothing circles, after the screams faded to sobs Kaede asked the question. "What is so special about your name sweety?"

"The old man said it was somethin my parents gave me." Kaede understood now why she broke down so much. "Don't worry dear we you can still keep your name however, we need something to call you in public. If people know you are here they might try to hurt you again, that's the reason why we had to cover your hair. I'll call you by your real name whenever it is just you and I."

Naruto nodded her head in understanding she didn't want to get hurt again, Kaede smiled "What about Ruka it fits your eyes perfectly and you can keep a piece of your name." Naruto nodded she would keep a piece of her old self. Kaede sighed internally who knew dealing with a four year would be so exhausting, a question she found herself asking more and more as this month traveled by. The last bit was the newly deemed Ruka's back story. "Alright remember now you don't have to talk if you don't want to, your story is that you're six years old, you were horribly scarred during the Kyuubi attack, I found you on the streets starving and alone, and I took you in okay? Kaede hoped that lying about her age would help throw off any suspicion. Naruto nodded her head. Kaede started rubbing circles on Naruto's back hoping to calm the girl, it worked as she could feel some of the muscles relax.

Helping Naruto down the stairs the duo went to meet the rest of the girls.

Kaede entered her bedroom with Naruto, thinking over the meeting. All the girls were thrilled to have a cute thing be with them some threw odd looks, like why have the child here. Either way all of them showed compassion towards the girl. As it was getting late into the evening they were preparing to open up shop. However it was definitely time for the little one to go to sleep.

Naruto crawled into bed robes and mask still on, yawning as she slipped under the covers she was thrilled to start her new life. The girls were all nice, none of them looked at her with any bad emotions. Hopefully Naruto had finally found a place to belong.


	2. Chapter 2 Worldbuilding

**Hey everyone this took less time to rewrite so here it is also chapter 3 is 65% done mid next week is the goal for release. I have over 230 views on this 'insert smiley face here' but only seven comments one of which is me 'Sad face' also I guess I didn't state this before but this is based on destiny's game by blueicequeen sorry about the late shoutout till now. Chapter 3 is a time skip 'which I know many of you hate but it is needed'**

It was a rough day for the Third Hokage, paperwork was piled on his desk like a small mountain. The problem was that each document had to be read through thoroughly by his eyes. Normally a kage could just get a secretary but with someone as cunning as Danzo always trying to get the upper hand constant vigilance was necessary. It was reported that Naruto was missing from the orphanage for two days by the matron. She said he had gone out later two nights ago and that she had assumed that ANBU were with him. There was a scent trail that lead to an alleyway in the red light district where a minute amount of blood was found. Both of the ANBU assigned to watch him were missing. They had been short handed ever since the Kyuubi attack so Hiruzen usually just had the ANBU watching Naruto on a set rotation of all ANBU in the village at the time. Hiruzen knew there were no foreign spies within ANBU as the sheer amount of interrogation they went through vetted all spies out. Unfortunately it appeared he had to worry about domestic spies, he had suspected that ROOT was still active but had no solid proof, until now.

Which left him with a dilemma, Danzo had supposedly shut down ROOT years ago. He had his suspicions but let them go because despite all of their differences he was still his friend and Danzo still had Konoha's best interest at heart. Now he was wondering if it was worth it though, looking through the orphanage records numerous kids went "missing" one of them was the only jinchuuriki Konoha had and more important than that was his adoptive grandson. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, these were the days when he wished that Minato was still here, the days where the weight of the job was almost too much to bear on his shoulders. Talking to one of the ANBU "Bring Danzo here. I want him in my office within the hour." It was time to remind him who was Hokage.

Five minutes, that's how late they were, before Danzo strode into the office. Hiruzen new it was a petty play, to show that he didn't control him he was in for a surprise. Taking a long drag from his trusty pipe Hizuren spoke. "Despite all our differences, all of our disagreements, you and I served the best interest of the Hidden Leaf. Now I am questioning that, I will only ask you once." His eyes hardened. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

You could feel the smugness radiate off Danzo. "Hiruzen I expected more from you. Losing the villages Jinchuriki is a big blunder one that might get you impeached." Hiruzen sighed it seemed they were doing this the hard way. A sightly hand motion, a flash of black and Donzo's left leg exploded into pain being the shinobi he was he merely grunted, and fell to one knee. Looking towards the attacker he saw a tiger mask, one of the three ANBU captains.

Hiruzen stood up walking around his desk to Danzo until he was towering over the man. "I am the Hokage not you, Lord Second choose me, after Minato fell the Daimyo choose me. I let ROOT exist because I deemed it necessary during the two wars. After the wars I ordered you to shut it down because I deemed it unnecessary, even still you continued. I knew that those were your agents watching Naruto that night but I had faith that even you weren't dumb enough to do anything to Naruto. You know how Suna's jinchuuriki has turned out, and you still went for a move like this? Being old may have made me soft Danzo but it has made you a fool. Were you thinking that you could convince the council to give Naruto to you? Now I will ask again Where is Naruto?"

"I don't know." The calm reply set Hiruzen off. He signaled for the captain to break the other leg.

"Wrong answer Danzo. You're the only who can know where he is. After this I want a files of all ROOT agents on my desk, by the end of the month I want a meeting with all available ROOT agents, you will not start any new missions. You will be under ANBU surveillance twenty four seven. Now give me Naruto back."

Danzo started sweating a bit, he didn't know where Naruto was, Mizuki was just supposed to leave Naruto in the alleyway. From there it would've been childs play to convince the council that Naruto would've been in better hands under his tutelage. He had been willing to cut all emotional training out. However it seemed that Hiruzen was more incompetent then Danzo had thought. "I don't know where he is however I can tell you my plan." He went into depth on what the details and overall plan was. By the end of it Hiruzen was furious, Danzo had overstepped his boundaries for the last time.

Hiruzen would call a council meeting tomorrow he could only image the shitstorm that would come with it. Motioning to his captain. "Bring Danzo to the Uchiha tell them to keep him under tight watch and to only do basic first aid and alert the rest of the clans to the meeting." Before the captain could leave Hiruzen had one last order. "Make Mizuki a missing-nin A-rank 50,000 ryo bounty dead or alive."

Hiruzen could only hope Naruto was still within the Leaf, the barrier crew had not reported any huge sources of Chakra leaving the village, however he knew there were some secret entrances even he wasn't aware of.

Fugaku was many things, head of the police force, jounin of Konohagakure, patriarch of the Uchiha clan, father of Itachi Uchiha a prodigy not seen in generations. Last night when he had received Danzo Shimura, a close friend of the Hokage with two broken legs, chakra sealing tags and being delivered by an ANBU captain no less he knew something was up. Perhaps he had finally overstepped his bounds with ROOT. Not that Fugaku was arguing, he knew of Danzo's vendetta against the Uchiha clan. WIth tensions running higher and higher each day between the clan and the rest of the village it would be nice to have a key opponent out and the fact that the Hokage would trust the clan to watch over such an important prisoner was a surprise. He was not looking forward to the clan meeting tomorrow though. Perhaps Fugaku mussed, there was still hope for the clan and the village to reconcile.

It was worse than what Fugaku could have ever dreamed of, "You're telling me that our number one military asset and the sole survivor of the Uzumaki clan is missing?" Fugaku's voice echoed throughout the councils chamber.

"Unfortunately it appears that his two ABNU guards were compromised. Both of them have been apprehended however no traces of the boy have been found." A slight crack in the Hokage's voice showed his real thoughts on the matter.

"Do we have any ideas on their allegiance?" This time it was Shukaku, head of the Nara clan. Fugaku respected the Nara clan, that was when they weren't sleeping, watching clouds or muttering their catch phrase.

The silence follow the question was unnerving to all the council members. "Yes, they were from ROOT." Everyone knew what ROOT was, however they had all assumed it was shut down years ago.

"I thought ROOT was shut down." It was Shukaku who spoke what everyone was thinking, Fugaku could see Hiruzen shift uncomfortably in his chair which wasn't missed by anyone. They all knew about Danzo wanting the Hokage's seat. 'It's almost like he wants to get overthrown' Fugaku mused. This really wasn't a good sign, they needed a new Hokage and soon. However no prominent candidates came to mind.

"And what is the punishment going to be." It was Hiashi Hyuuga talk spoke. "Please tell me you can't possibly be thinking of letting him off scot free."

"Death" The word hung in the air surprise was evident on some of the clan heads' faces. "It is clear he has overstepped his bounds, if he was still alive there is always the chance of ROOT breaking him out. He is a remnant of times past, times that were more barbaric. I have ordered him to turn over all files regarding ROOT along with all agents. I plan to have the children put into the academy and with the Uchiha clan's permission put the rest of them in the police force. Having them work in the in close contact with civilians in lower stress situations would be key in assimilating them back into the village. I would also like to put as many as possible through therapy." It was clever that he brought it up in clan meeting where Fugaku couldn't yell at the man. Was he flat out saying the Uchiha clan was guilty? Because putting a bunch of ninjas trained by the man with a vendetta against his clan, on top of which taking away the role that was given to his clan seemed like a pretty bold statement.

"And how do you know that Danzo will tell you the truth? What's stopping if from just lying? He has done it before I wouldn't put it past him to do it again." Hiashi was being surprisingly aggressive about this perhaps Danzo had pushed some of the Hyuga clan's buttons as well.

"He is with Ibiki as we speak with one of my ANBU captains with him at all times, Inochi will be joining Ibiki after this." It was not a question but rather an order, Hiashi seemingly placated at Hiruzen's precautions leaned back in his chair. Fugaku almost felt bad for Danzo, Ibiki was not someone he would want to be on the other end of his techniques and hated traitors with a passion. "A group of my most trusted ANBU went into their main base and subdued all agents in the facility with no casualties. All in village agents have been subdued, no files have been touched yet in case of traps. Danzo's plan was to have a ninja attack Naruto and then propose to the council that Naruto was best under his care. The barrier team hasn't reported any large Chakra signatures leaving the village it is presumed that he is still here. Uchiha and Inuzuka will be combing through the red light district with a fine tooth comb starting tomorrow. If he isn't found we will simply increase security on the village borders. The ninja who attacked Naruto was Mizuki he is five foot ten grey hair we have marked as an A-rank missing-nin. It appears he left the village yesterday under the guise of a mission presumably Danzo's excuse to let him escape. Dismissed." With that everyone started to shuffle out each lost in their own thoughts except Fugaku and Hiruzen after everyone left did Fugaku speak.

"Hiruzen what are you thinking?" The fury was evident in his voice, the fact that he didn't say Hokage wasn't missed by either of them. "Are just going to come out and say that my clan was responsible for the assault by the Kyuubi?"

"That's not it, think about it Danzo is still popular with some ninjas, taking all of Danzo's power and transferring it to you is huge sign of trust, and having you lead the search for Naruto will get you many points with the clans heads. I know your clan wasn't responsible for the attack however we need to prove that the Uchiha clan and the Hokage work as one especially since we don't have a currently jinchuuriki."

Fugaku could see his points were valid but still it felt wrong. Convincing the clan elders would be even harder. With a "very well" he left the tower wrapped up in his own thoughts and concerns for the clan's future.

Hatake Kakashi was returning from his third S-rank mission in a row. At least he was pretty sure it was his third, after a certain point they all blended together. The sleep deprivation certainly didn't help either. Slipping into the Hokage's office Kakashi felt something was off, he looked older, shoulders were hunched just a bit, possible grief, sleep deprivation, or illness. The Hokage raised his head and smiled, but it didn't each his eyes. "Kakashi good to see you. How was the mission?"

Kakashi debriefed the Hokage, the mission was a success, the target was eliminated, no civilian casualties, and most importantly no squad casualties. With a bow Kakashi was about to leave the office and go visit Obito and Rin when the Hokage cleared his throat implying he should stay.

"Kakashi I have some bad news." Bad news? What could have possibly happened, everyone he cared about was currently dead, most of them due to his own weakness. "There is no good way to say this but Naruto is currently missing." Kakashi's lone eye opened, he could be talking about one Naruto. His sensei's son, it was wrong but Kakashi held the boy partially accountable for the deaths of his sensei and wife. He knew it was irrational but he had lost too much and never had anyone to blame so he finally blamed someone. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to be on his ANBU shift either, he looked too much like his father. Now all those choices came crashing down on him. "Who did it." There would be vengeance, there would be blood, he may have been incapable of protecting him but he would avenge him.

Handing him a manilla folding Kakashi opened it, Mizuki he vaguely remembered the man from his class an overconfident jerk. It didn't matter though Mizuki was now a dead man walking. Seeing Kakashi's thoughts darken the Hokage decided to try and lighten the mood "Naruto hasn't left the village yet according to the barrier team. He is most likely alive, they didn't want to kill only injure him and use it as a political move, however he went missing. His trail ended right next to the Dragon's Tail pub. Danzo wanted the boy under his wing, he has now been put to death for his crime as well as the numerous other which are coming to light as we go through his files." Kakashi took the Hokage's silence as a dismissal. While he was leaving he heard something being thrown at him. Turning to catch it he saw it was a blue shirt which reeked, it was Mizuki's the underlying message was clear.

You may hunt him down.

Mizuki was enjoying life, it had been a week since he had fled the Leaf. He had been paid to attack the brat, he knew he wasn't the Kyuubi but after losing his lover and sister he didn't care he wanted to lash out as this world. If he could hurt the Kyuubi he would and he didn't feel bad having to go through a kid to do it. He was currently in a whorehouse in grass enjoying the company of fine woman and alcohol from the money he got from the job. After getting laid he was stumbling through an alleyway on the way back to the hotel. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, it was night why were birds chirping? Then a blue light emanated behind him. Turning around he was meet with a grim sight. The copy-cat ninja sharingan revealed a chidori in his hand.

"Kakashi is that a way greet a comrade?" Kakashi took a step forward. "Hey can we talk about this like adults? I got paid handsomely we can split it I'm sure." Another Step. "You blame him for your teachers death don't you? You were probably thinking of doing what I was. I marked him for life, he won't ever go around without someone knowing who he is, what he is." Before he could continue Kakashi flickered and appeared in front of him.

His voice was cold and harsh "Enough" with that he shoved his hand through his chest. The Hokage probably wanted him alive but anyone who attacked a child wasn't worth it.

He deposited the scroll containing Mizuki's body on the Hokage's desk. "He put up a fight I had no choice but to eliminate him." Both of them knew that was a terrible lie, Kakashi was one of the best ninjas in the village, Mizuki was a chunin not even close to a jounin. Hopefully it would bring some peace to Kakashi's worn soul.

"You are dismissed." With that Kakashi left presumably to go to the memorial stone or to pass out. He sent a messenger bird to Might Guy to see if Kakashi went to the memorial stone if so try and lift his mood.

Guy found Kakashi at the memorial stone talking to his deceased teammates and teacher. Guy knew Kakashi would blame himself. "It wasn't your fault."

Finally the dam broke he sank to his "HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT, I PUSHED HIM AWAY!" A punch to the ground "I DIDN'T PROTECT HIM." Another punch "I BLAMED HIM!" The tears ran down his punching the ground until his hands were bloody. Guy caught both of his hands before he could injure himself anymore. He whispered "It's all my fault."

Guy felt bad for Kakashi, he never had anyone to teach him how properly emotionally cope with everything that has happened in his life. "It's not your fault Kakashi you weren't mentally fit to take care of him when he was an infant, if they had given him to you, your clan despite being only consisting of you would have shifted the power balance and the Hokage let it slip to me that it was an inside job. Even if you were protecting him you couldn't do it all the time." Kakashi knew it was true but it was easier to blame himself. Guy knew Kakashi needed time and someone to watch over him for now and as his rival he felt it was his job. Putting Kakashi's arm over his shoulder they began to walk home.

"Thanks" it was barely audible.

Guy merely smiled and said "anytime friend"

 **review plz tell me if this didn't immerse you enough or things I can do better**


	3. Chapter 3 Time Skip

**Hey guys this update is early! this one is on the shorter side (2.7k) and also a flashback but we gotta set up characters properly.**

 **Now to respond to my awesome reviewers.**

 **Sandmaster: I suck at english like my ACT went from a 32 to a 27 because of the english section. I have severe confidence problems which is why I apologize a lot.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: sorry if I implied anywhere that this would follow canon but I will say for sure it is not. Sure there are major events that I will be taking from but no.**

 **Xiu: she is not going to the academy sorry if I let you down.**

 **I guess I should state what isn't existing in this story so I don't waste some peoples time: No Akatsuki, no Kaguya or Zetsu, Obito is as dead as a doornail no fourth great ninja war.**

 **I don't own Naruto and this stories idea was taken from BlueIceQueen's destiny's game (great story not finished though)**

 **Without further ado chapter 3**

Kaede was hanging out some sheets on the roof of the brothel a smile crossed her face it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. Suddenly the door burst open and a pile a wet laundry came forth. Suddenly it spoke "OLD HAG WHERE DO YA WANT THESE?!" A sigh escaped Kaede's lips eight years, EIGHT of edicate classes and all of the training seemed to escape her the moment she left the "classroom" (Kaede's study). "Oh well I'll just drop 'em right here." A loud fump signified the pile of clothes hitting the roof and Kaede saw Naruto or at least what wasn't covered which was basically just the eyes, the same color as her father. She wore a hooded full body robe that was a dark blue with a orange flower embroidered on her heart. The flower was a little messy it was her first try at embroidering, she had gotten much better since then. It covered her hair which was shoulder length and the exact shade of blonde as Minato-sama, a mask covered her lower face and the scars she had gotten that night. Kaede had Naruto cover up so much because she was scared that if someone saw her appearance they might realize who she was, ninja were always too observant. Despite giving her some of the most nutritious food she could (sometimes she had to be tied down and force feed it), she was still on the shorter side, Kaede blamed it on the first four years of life and her ability to sneak and ramen like no tomorrow. Her personality was all her mothers, to the big heart, stubbornness, and ability to light up the room. She was much older mentally Kaede felt than other children her age, whether that was from the Kyuubi, her childhood or growing up in a brothel Kaede didn't know.

Her studies were going well: her writing was flawless, she could do most household chores, knew basic first aid, lots of edicate classes (if she applied them or not was the bigger deal), she was okay at the Shamisen, and other "wife" abilities. Kaede really hoped she could find someone from nobility to marry off to. Now don't get here wrong she really like the idea of true love, but she wanted to make Naruto untouchable, so that she wouldn't be abused. The other grim option would be Naruto becoming the "mother" of the brothel after Kaede retired, Naruto would most likely never marry as she would be considered tainted because of her job. Unfortunately Naruto has decided she would walk the path of being a hostess she was touched by Kaede's kindness and seeing how Kaede helped all of the girls in the establishment wanted to do the same. Despite Kaede and Juhi both trying to push her on the of being a ninja which was meet with firm resistance. Naruto said that if ninja would hurt orphans and kill other people she didn't want to be one. Even after knowing who her parents were and what she contained she remained grounded in her position, Kaede remembered the conversation.

It was her tenth birthday and after much debate Kaede and Juhi decided to tell her the truth. They knew this might backfire it had been about two years since she had gotten over her nightmares and they knew this could cause them to start again. She was just done being grounded after a prank had backfired. Naruto had dyed Juhi's hair bright pink for payback after Juhi made her eat broccoli AND green beans. Unfortunately since some customers came specifically for Juhi's looks they were disappointed by her hair and left without doing anything. Most of the girls were angry at Ruka, the entertainment industry was cut throat. Regulars were always valued and they did their best to keep them, there were no shortages of brothels so getting customers and making them regulars was very important and they would do (almost) anything to keep them. Naruto understood the gravity of the situation and accepted her punishment, a month of double chores and extra edicate classes.

" _It's all done!" Naruto was huffing, she cleaned most of the building in preparation of the festival. Naruto never liked this day as all the girls were busy so she would have to hole up in Kaede's study as she was still too young. She knocked on the door to the study, she knew better than to walk in unannounced shuddering at the unpleasant memories she waited for the come in. After hearing a 'come in' emanate from behind the door. Walking in she was surprised to see Juhi as well as Kaede, her hair was short with no pink in sight. They both shared a serious look and Naruto starting getting scared. Kaede saw her fearful look and a small formed on her face._

" _Don't worry we aren't extending your punishment nor making you eat any vegetables." The feeble attempt at a joke helped ease the tension. "We decided." Kaede took a deep breath. "We decided to tell you the truth about you."_

 _Naruto was confused "What do you mean?"_

" _This is very sensitive information Naruto so please don't interrupt. We could be killed for saying this." Kaede's face conveyed her serious, Naruto rushed the woman embracing her in a strong hug, when she spoke her voice was on the verge of cracking._

" _Don't say it then, don't leave me please it doesn't matter where I came from all that matters is that your here with me." Naruto's small sobs echoed the emotions she felt. Kaede smillied at Naruto's words it was nice even after six years to know their bond was strong._

" _Don't worry as long as you keep quiet we'll be fine." It hurt her to place such burden onto Naruto but she needed to understand that she needed to be quiet until the time was right. Kaede and Juhi had decided it should be like ripping a bandaid off, short and painful. "Ten years ago the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto wondered why she was saying this what did it have to do with her? "You were taught that the Kyuubi was killed but Tailed Beasts cannot be killed only sealed. Minato-sama sealed the Kyuubi into a child." A cold sensation ran through Naruto, she was born ten years ago on the same day, reaching up to feel where her scars would be she let out a small whisper._

" _It's me isn't it. I am the Kyuubi." It would have made so much sense the hate, the reason why she was attacked._

 _Kaede saw Naruto was withdrawing into herself, Naruto was wrong and Kaede needed to show her. Hugging the girl tighter she spoke "No Naruto you aren't the Kyuubi just it's container." Naruto was shaking now "Think of it" Kaede needed an example suddenly a lightbulb went off "like a carriage." Naruto stopped shaking and pointed her head up in an 'are you kidding me' look shaking her head affirmative Kaede continued "yes a carriage, the physical carriage is your body, the rider is the Kyuubi, but the driver is you. You Naruto control where you go, the Kyuubi is just along for the ride." She had to repeat to drill it through her stubborn Uzumaki head that she wasn't the Kyuubi. "Remember you are not the Kyuubi just it's container."_

 _Her fears dissipated as Naruto's body relaxed Kaede start massaging her head. "After Lord Third announced you as the host he passed a law saying that the older generation could not tell the younger generation. Sealing is an obscure art even among shinobi, much less civilians. They didn't understand Lord Fourth's work and came to fear you. They never told kids, however the kids picked up on their parents actions and started to mimic them."_

" _Why me" Kaede couldn't see the tears but felt her Yukata get wet._

" _Because your mother was the previous host and Uzumaki's chakra system was better made to hold a Tailed Beast. Your father couldn't do to someone elses child what he wasn't willing to do to his." Kaede explained_

" _You knew my parents?" The hurt in Naruto's voice was clear that they knew but didn't tell her._

" _It was never made public but after I saw your hair and eyes I knew who your father was. After that it was easy to determine your mother as your parents were madly in love. Lord Third also gave you your mother's name. We didn't tell you earlier because Juhi and I were scared of how you would react. We just didn't want you to be hurt more than this world has already hurt you." It hurt Kaede by the thought that they might have hurt Naruto by withholding it._

 _Naruto merely smiled and said it was okay and asked who they were._

" _Kushina Uzumaki was your mother, Minato Namikaze was your father he was the Fourth Hokage." This was the moment of truth. Naruto stilled._

 _Naruto didn't know what to think, her father cause her to be treated horribly for the first four years of her life. But she couldn't, didn't know what to feel, she didn't remember much except for the attack. From that incident she met Kaede so something good came from it. Her parents died saving the village and one was the Hokage. They didn't abandon her. There was just one last big question. "Did my parents love me?"_

 _Kaede started rubbing circles on Naruto's back. "Yes very much there was one night Minato came in smile stretching across his whole, he wouldn't tell me what it was but I have a feeling it was you with the timing."_

 _Naruto started crying, like a flood gate opening the wounds that had scabbed over were torn open. It was the questions that all orphans faced: who were my parents, why did my parents leave me, did they love me? Knowing the answers to these questions something settled in her. She cried herself to sleep for the first time in a long time._

Kaede smiled fondly at the memory, the next day after Naruto woke she pestered Kaede to tell her everything about her parents, which wasn't much but it was wonderful seeing her eyes light up with every story Kaede told her. Thank goodness Naruto was mature enough and understood that yelling who her parents were from the rooftops would get her, and everyone at the brothel in major trouble. A couple of weeks after she had stunned Kaede by being able to use the Henge Jutsu, she said she watch a jounin do it once went to the library and read about it and in few days could do it herself. Despite her blatant talent and heritage she still didn't want to become a ninja. She said she learned the henge because it would allow her to impersonate an older person so could could start working early. Kaede expressed disbelief because the Henge wasn't solid merely an illusion but apparently Naruto's was solid, she proved it by smothering Kaede between her disproportionately sized breasts, they chalked it up to her tenant.

Kaede refused to let Naruto help the brothel, they had a huge argument until she agreed to let her work starting at age fourteen, and no sexual contact till sixteen. Even then Kaede had forced her to work on her Henge until it was what she deemed appropriate, no triple D size breasts. Ironically enough Naruto refused to change her looks forcing Kaede to make to make certain clothes tailored for Naruto's stature, hood and mask included. Unfortunately that was one agreement which wouldn't stand the test of time.

Mikoto could see the fireworks through the window of her kitchen, eleven years since the Kyuubi attack. It had been a hard road initially there had been major suspicion of her clan being the cause of the attack. They knew the sharingan could control the Kyuubi but ignored the fact that the last person to do so was Madara, the strongest Uchiha to ever walk the continent. The tensions had continued to rise between the clan and the rest of the village until four years after the attack when Naruto Uzumaki was assaulted and vanished. It was discovered that Danzo was behind the assault was killed for his crimes. From there the Hokage had transferred all older ROOT agents to the police department. The elders had been in uproar initially but Fugaku had basically told them to stuff it. Along with leading the search for Naruto within the village had showed that the Hokage had placed a great deal of trust in the clan. Furthermore with Shisui taking a genin team and Itachi being in ANBU it has cemented the clans place at the top. There was even talk of Itachi receiving Hokage training in a few years. Still Mikoto couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Kushina and Minato were around. When Kushina and Mikoto had been pregnant they talked about their children growing up and even maybe being on the same team. They also fantasize about their kids getting together, before Fugaku would butt in and say that an Uchiha could never settle for an Uzumaki then Kushina would say no Uzumaki would get together with anyone with a stick their ass and before they could come to blows Minato and Mikoto would calm their respective partners. If Naruto was as competitive as Kushina he and Sasuke would probably be trying to beat each other in every game possible.

The door opening and sound of voices alerted Mikoto to her family's arrival, Sasuke burst into the kitchen arms full of presents. "MOM! I beat Itachi at scooping goldfish though I think he let me win."

Itachi entered the room "foolish brother I would never go easy on you" and poked Sasuke in the forehead which Sasuke promptly slapped the offending hand away. Before the brotherly conflict could escalate any further Mikoto ordered both of the boys to go to bed neither of which despite one being ANBU disagreed with. After tucking Sasuke in a wishing Itachi goodnight she went into the living room where her husband Fugaku was drinking some sake. Sitting down with a heavy sigh she enjoyed the comfortable silence while she was drifting off she could feel Fugaku lift her up and start walking towards the bedroom. "I miss them" Fugaku knew who she was talking about she was always like this every year. He couldn't say much to comfort her, he wasn't close to the Uzumaki nor Minato other than am 'I'm sorry' for not being able to protect their son. By the time he got to the bedroom Mikoto was fast asleep laying her down on the bed he joined her in the land of dreams.

Kakashi was being dragged to the red light district against his will. A group of his 'friends' decided it was high time he got laid, not that he wanted to. It was seven years since his sensei's son went missing it had been a hard first year after he had disappeared. The only reason why he hadn't killed himself was guys constant "challenges" for that he was grateful. It was another two years after that when he retired from ANBU, well more like Hiruzen forced him to, something that in hindsight he was immensely grateful for. However he was not grateful for Hiruzen trying to sick a genin team on him every year. Unfortunately next year he had to take a team because Sasuke was graduating Lord Hokage made it very clear that he needed to pass, something about relations between the Uchiha clan and the village.

A tug on his sleeve brought back to current situation. After returning from a simply bodyguard mission he his teammates were still filled with adrenaline as they hadn't fought anyone in two weeks. Since they couldn't get it out by fighting they would do it the next best way. Sex. Now don't get Kakashi wrong, nothing was wrong with a good romp every now and then but today was not the day for one. Today was his day of remembrance but his comrades were just dragging him along maybe he could scare off the girl or read Icha Icha that usually pissed them off. Suddenly they stopped Kakashi looked at the building ' _Hot Night what an original name'_ it didn't look like anything special three stories and wooden siding. Before he could make any further observations he was dragged inside. Upon entering they were greeted by a good looking woman in a fine kimono. "Hello my name is Kaede how can I help you gentlemen?"

 **Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but this was the timeskip which I promised. As always review, comment on anything you see wrong etc. I start my 2nd job this week so I'll try to do as much as I can when I can.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

**Sorry about the delay long vacation with no wifi, video games and going from 12 hours of work to 38 hours of with lots of physical labor is quite exhausting.**

 **1996cas: Thanks for the words of encouragement and sorry for the wait.**

 **Samasara: Don't worry the relationship starts platonic**

 **FlammableBear: sorry about that hope this chapter makes up for it**

 **AnimeA55Kickier: There is no Kaguya, no Zetsu, Obito is dead, no akatsuki so there won't be any of the ending stuff. Sorry if that is a disappointment but this is more romance focused with almost no action.**

Kaede was worried, a group of ninja had just showed up at her door. She wasn't worried about them being ninjas, no rather she didn't have any girls to entertain them entertain them at the moment. Without any girls they would either get rowdy or leave and true to her thoughts she could hear some of the members start to voice to their displeasure at the lack of service. Speed walking because you cannot run in the clothes she was wearing she entered the resting room, seeing no one was she sighed there was Naruto but it sent chills down her spine sending one girl to deal with a group much less her first time.

When she returned to the main room she thanked the Sage that five girls had come to deal with the group. Walking up to the now placated men she spoke. "Greetings gentlemen my name is Kaede. Is everything to your satisfaction?" Bowing slightly she watched the group's expressions.

A large man with chin strap style beard pulled the out the cigarette, Asuma Sarutobi if she remembered properly. Wasn't he seeing someone? It didn't matter to her. "Everything is fine ma'am however if you could find someone for this socially retarded man that would be much appreciated." It appears he was was speaking about Kakashi Hatake one of the Leaf's finest ninjas.

Once again bowing this time as a apologetic bow she spoke "Apologies Hatake-san I have no one to service you."

The man in question, a tall lanky man 24 years of age, his single eye formed the shape of an upside down U "It is fine Kaede-san. I am not looking for someone to spend the night with."

A course of boos and some curse came from the rest of the party made very clear their opinion on that statement. One of the men another jounin based on the uniform he wore and a bandana spoke "Even if you're not interested if sleeping with anyone you should at least spend some with the other gender. I don't I have seen with any women other than those on missions. Please ignore him miss even if you have a girl who is willing to discuss paint drying with him we would being willing to pay." Genma Shiranui spoke, he was known for sleeping around the red light district rumors said he was able to talk the panties right off the girls then make sure they couldn't walk for week.

As the group poked fun at the masked jounin he pulled out his Icha Icha and proceeded to ignore their jests. Kaede gaze caught the oldest member of the group he made a slight nod towards Kakashi and she understood that the group would wanted someone for Kakashi. The only one who could was Naruto it was three years early but it seems she had no choice. At least Kakashi didn't appear to be interested in seeing women.

"Very well I have someone for Kakashi however she can only converse, she cannot entertain you through the night." Kaede told the jounin.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask however, you couldn't tell if you were looking at him. He knew the group wouldn't allow him to leave unless he had talked to someone who was female. As long as she wasn't annoying or trying to seduce him. He could also just sneak out after they were all intoxicated. "Very well, I would would like her to hold conversation and serve tea." He ignored the whoops coming from his comrades as showing signs of irritation would only feed the flames.

Kaede frowned internally, this was exactly the situation she wished to avoid however, they couldn't afford to lose this many customers and take a hit to their reputation. At least Naruto would get her wish of helping the establishment and Kakashi didn't wish for a bed partner. "Her name is Ruka she is doing some maintenance and she won't be ready for a bit would you mind waiting Hatake-san?"

Kakashi shook his head in relief at least he would get some time to mentally prepare himself it had been awhile since he made conversation with a woman much less a civilian one. "No that's fine Ma'am."

Nodding towards the group Kaede headed towards her study, entering the room she could see Naruto attempting to make some tea, Naruto was still working on perfecting it last time Naruto had Kaede try some she was sick for two days. Kaede sighed she was still so innocent and Kaede was sending her to meet one of Konoha's strongest ninja, it was like a bird being trapped in a cage with a cat. Upon hearing the door open Naruto turned her head towards Kaede. "Hi old hag what are you doing up here? Is there a lull in the house right now?"

Ignoring the old hag comment was getting harder everyday however even those words couldn't lift her spirits. "No if fact it's the opposite we don't have enough. We need you to entertain Hatake Kakashi, he is a jounin he doesn't wish for anyone to sleep with merely conversation. I know I said we would wait until you're fourteen however we have no choice." Wrapping her arms around the small girl she whispered "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Naruto knew Kaede meant it, she subconsciously relaxed. While Naruto had said that she wanted to help being faced with it was a totally different thing. Kaede helped Naruto get ready, once the henge was made, the clothing put on and the mask tightly secured she left the study to grab the tea leaves and tea set. Kaede directed to the first floor passing a group of ninja whisper and point to her. She tensed at their attention, she still wasn't fully over the attack. Walking further Kaede motioned to the booth meaning that was where her first customer was, where she started walking the long winding to becoming the best hostess ever. She took some deep breaths there was no way Hatake would attack, this wasn't like before no one knows who she is here, she isn't Naruto the container she is Ruka one of the many victims of the Kyuubi attack. She opened the drapes covering the booth and was underwhelmed to say the least. He was just as covered as she was, he looked old with his silver hair and in his hand was the newest Icha Icha. Now don't get Ruka wrong the Icha Icha books didn't actually bother her, she had learned about them from some of the girls some of it was doable other parts weren't possible. She had tried reading it but when Kaede had found her she would take it away muttering about ruining a child's innocence, the irony. She still found ways to read it and was currently finished with the series. But the fact that the man was ignoring her, the real deal for a book really pissed her off. When Kaede left she attempted to make conversation with the man.

"Hello my name is Ruka what's yours?" They both knew the answer to that however it was still considered polite to ask. His response was merely flipping the page. A tick mark appeared on her head but it wasn't visible underneath the clothes. Naruto took a deep breath, she could do this, she could prove to Kaede that she could earn her keep. This was her first customer and she would be damned if she messed it up.

Thirty minutes! THIRTY, that was how long she had attempted to make conversation with the man but had received no response. She had tried weather, colors, flowers, foods, weapons, poisons ANYTHING she didn't even know jack about the last two. But still that man kept reading his book, now Naruto may have taken many years of edictie classes however she was still an Uzumaki and having someone who not only paid for her company but was squandering it made those classes fly out the window, she did have her mother's temper after all however she had to control. ' _Breath, just breath'_ Naruto told herself ' _I can't mess this up let's try one more time!'_ "Excuse me sir how was the festival today."

"Meh" ' _MEH FUCKIN' MEH?'_ Needless to say that response was what opened Pandora's box of Naruto's anger. ' _Does he know how important this is to me? How hard I am trying? NO BECAUSE HIS HEAD IS FAR IS FUCKING ASS THAT'_ suffice to say that the rest of that thought process consisted of every expletive in every order she could.

In a moment of pure rage she picked up her cup of water which was cold by now and threw it at the man. Seeing his wide eyes, well wide eye open brought her great satisfaction seeing the water stain the pages of the book that she had been ignored in favor of made her giddy. ' _Take that asshole'_ instead of saying she just looked him his the eyes and said "Bastard" with that she marched out of the booth and to her room in the third floor.

She entered her room the faint fragrance of lavender hit her nose and suddenly she exhausted. Her sleep schedule was not meant for late nights nor was her body prepared for the lack of sleep. Naruto faded into the land of dreams before her head even reached the pillow. 

The next day when Naruto awoke and the memories of what happened last night flooded into her mind. Groaning into her pillow she was mortified by her actions, she threw water on a customer on top of that she called him a bastard. ' _Mother is going to kill me'_ figuring she might as well get it over now rather than later she started walking into the kitchen where she could smell the savory scent of bacon wafting through the hallway. Opening the door she plopped onto her chair and let her head rest on the table.

"How was it? What happened? He didn't hurt you?" Kaede started pelting Naruto with a barrage of questions. Naruto blushed and whispered an answer Kaede couldn't hear. "One more time dear I couldn't hear you."

"I threw water at him and called him a bastard." It was barely audible Kaede's eyes widened of all the things she did that was the worst option. This could ruin their reputation. Kaede wanted to yell at Naruto all of her hard work could would be gone. Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes her anger dissipated Naruto knew she messed up. "He wasn't paying attention to me, he kept reading his stupid book. Why pay for my time if you're just gonna waste it." Kaede knew that Naruto wasn't completely to blame. Despite how mature she was for her age she was still just eleven, she would still have her moments of immaturity. As tears started falling down Naruto's face Kaede leaned down till she was eye level with Naruto wiping away the tears with the edge of her sleeve.

"It wasn't your fault dear this is why I wanted you to wait you're still too young. You don't have the best self control yet. Don't worry next time I'll make sure you won't have to be around a bastard." At that statement Naruto started to giggle which soon turned into laughter, the laughter was contagious with Kaede joining in. After they both calmed down breakfast was ready and they went on living as usually.

He didn't know why he came back to this brothel, it had been two weeks since he had meet Ruka but he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his dreams. While many women had been offended by his choice in literature, most prostitutes would have been honored to have someone of his stature in their presence but she seemed to be the opposite not caring about who he was and even had the gall to throw water on him and call him a bastard. Most girls in her place would have been trying to get into his pants but she hadn't made any moves on him. She had even asked him about his favorite colors, who cares about favorite colors what is she eleven? God he hoped not. But standing there on a roof outside the brothel with a cool wind flowing through his silver locks he couldn't get her out of his mind. He decided to visit her again then he would finally be able to get her off his mind.

Leaping down from the roof and landing on the ground all without making a sound he walked towards the door. Entering the brothel, eyes adjusting to the dim light reached the wooden counter. A pleasant smile crossed her face "How can I help you tonight sir?" Her eyes weren't the same shade of blue too light, her voice was too high a pitch as well.

"I'd like to talk to Ruka if she is here." He knew that the girls did not work everyday but he had to try. The desk worker eyes opened surprise flicking across her face not something Kakashi expected.

"Ruka isn't one of our girls. Would you be interested in someone else?" What? He was sure it was Ruka who he had met last time. Seeing the confusion on his face despite most of it being covered she continued. "I'll get mother perhaps she can clear up any confusion." Kakashi nodded in affirmation.

A few minutes later a woman walked into the front, Kakashi remembers her initially meeting the group he was with the first time coming here, Kaede was her name. "Hatake-san what seems to be the problem?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could meet with Ruka again." Once again he got a similar reaction the widening of the eyes along with surprise but quickly became steely.

"Would you mind coming with me we can about this in private." Kakashi merely nodded and followed. Entering a room with a plain table and two chairs and a bed in back probably meant for higher class meetings. Kaede sat and motioned for him to as well once he had taken a seat started speaking. "I am surprised you wished to speak to her again considering the outcome of your first meeting." There was some question unspoken ' _You aren't here for revenge are you?'_

Kakashi sighed internally this was getting too troublesome if he wasn't so interested in this person who didn't care about his status he would have already left. "No I don't wish to harm her I am just interested meeting her, a prostitute talking to a jounin like that I." Kakashi started fumbling with the proper words. It appears that Kaede recognized this and stepped in.

"She is quite the firecracker. While Ruka lives here she does not entertain men right now she is currently training under myself." Kakashi was impressed taking an apprentice was rare these days it usually meant that they were going to try and have the apprentice become a concubine to royalty, requiring a variety of skills.

"I am not asking her to lay with me, I'm not looking for a bedmate I merely wish to convey my apologies for my earlier behavior and have a proper meeting." Kakashi could see the wheels turning in her head debating the pros and cons, finally she spoke.

"Very well if it is merely conversation I will see if she wants to however if she says no I will not force her. She isn't prepared for anyone so she will have to get ready. Expect her or me to be here within the next five minutes." While the five minutes were passing Kakashi thought about how Ruka would react to him presence. Eventually he heard the sound of footsteps, something shinobi had long learned to muffle. The door creaked and Ruka walked in still as covered ever, closing the door behind her she walked to the table sitting down she looked him in the eyes her words stunned him.

"Hello bastard."

And that moment Kakashi and Naruto's relationship started.

 **It's not Naruto if someone isn't being called a bastard. This is based off of BlueIceQueen's destiny game as always review and stuff**


End file.
